


红莓花儿开

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: “多年以后我俩各自会怎样”
Kudos: 1





	红莓花儿开

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱社会主义，我爱中国共产党

靳中明刚刚得知要赴苏的消息的时候，冬天已经快要来了，纵然他身在长江中下游平原，花也尽数开败 ，落得一片残花败柳的景致——他已经看了将近三十年，上海交通大学里破旧的教学楼他走了许多来回，在转交那个灰白的石头下写下自己的名字。来来回回三十年，响应工人劳动的号召去了工厂做了车间主任，厂长，自然也有同期的人调侃他，他都笑笑，不了了之。

火车从北京开出经过乌兰巴托到莫斯科。车窗可以打开，但是列车长千叮咛万嘱咐不要开窗，冰天雪地里寒风要人命。但是靳中明依旧在列车停下的时候偷偷往外看了看。那是他为数不多的见到大雪和异国的风景。  
来接他们的人在车站等候，一群年龄参差不齐的人列队下车，在莫斯科的空气中哈出第一口气，靳中明已经将近三十岁，有了工作经验，同列车一些来苏联学习的小孩谈论的内容他是不明白的，纵使前者再兴致勃勃他也缺乏倾听的想法。

林光在人群中第一眼就看到了沉默的靳中明，挤过人群去拍他的肩膀，一句同志叫出声来，在异国他乡，靳中明抬头看林光，看见后者戴着眼镜一脸诚恳。林光善于打破尴尬的局面，他不怕靳中明是个闷葫芦，主动找话题。后来两者相熟之后他才知道靳中明并不是话不多，而是他不想说。

林光比靳中明年纪小，但是来苏联更早些。自然摆出一副地主之谊的神态，莫斯科哪里值得去哪里要去他都尽数告诉了靳中明，后来他俩坐在伏尔加河旁边喝同一瓶伏特加，酒精度数高到靳中明只尝了一口，火辣辣的烧的肚子发热发烫，嗓子眼里就要蹦出火来。林光在莫斯科喝习惯了，见他那样便笑他，借着醉醺醺的酒意，靳中明问林光回去之后要做什么。在黑暗的伏特加河岸边，春天来了，但是还轮不到俄罗斯，冰封的河面没有解冻，那么春天就不算来。他被林光第一次领到伏尔加河旁边的时候，天光云影共徘徊，冰面厚而辽阔。两个接近三十岁的男人像少年一样振臂高呼，在冰面上划出两道痕迹。

靳中明从没有见过这样的壮景，他的家乡扬州素来以小家碧玉著称，江南的园林，大运河的终点，烟花的三月都在扬州。鱼米之乡，四季如春，就连落雪都不曾堆积，落到肩膀上便了无踪迹，而彼时林光只是拍了拍他的肩膀说来日方长。  
在重重的森林里，他俩不怕未知的危险，不怕熊出没的黑暗，不怕雪深没膝，在回去的路上唱着《喀秋莎》，林光喜欢手风琴，他在迎新晚会上邀请了乐队演奏了这首歌，在手风琴的声音中，林光端着酒杯越过众人的肩膀冲靳中明示意，遥遥干杯。  
“敬你，我的同志。”

他们那个时候都相信这句话，相信自己和对方来日方长，相信彼此前途远大，相信他们会携手一生。后来他们才知道，不求而得的，往往求而不得。年少的悸动就像伏尔加河的坚冰，看起来无坚不摧，实际时间短暂。  
林光学习，靳中明实习，车间里的人倒是经常传来传去，靳中明因为资历深厚，许多后辈都来请教他，他沉默寡言的形象起了作用，与人交流不到两句便陷入熟悉的沉默，但是依然有很多人来问他问题。有次正被一堆年轻人围着的靳中明眼镜花了想拿下来擦擦，林光的声音就传来：“靳中明同志累了，你们有什么问题明天再请教吧。”  
走过来的林光宛如家属一般挥手驱散了小鸟，看着靳中明眼镜后感激的双眼，他一时觉得好笑，他笑靳中明心太软，总是不会拒绝别人。靳中明总是喜欢看林光笑。或许是只有二十多岁的原因，林光显得比自己更自已潇洒，什么都敢说什么都敢做，因为脑子灵活在课业上不落，有空还回来找他。靳中明很想知道他回去之后能做什么，这个问题他只提出过两次，第一次在伏尔加河旁，没有收到答复，第二次则在离别的火车站里。  
靳中明到莫斯科之后后不久林光就要离开莫斯科，走之前靳中明又一次问林光回去之后要做什么，在汽笛声轰鸣里，林光听不清楚，趴在窗户上让靳中明再重复一次。列车长过来查看把林光拉回来关上了窗户。隔着窗户，靳中明什么也说不出来了。  
列车穿过风雪，穿过他俩共同学习的一点一滴，穿过时间的缝隙，奔赴中国的大地。从此他俩彻底告别青春时代。他们都有太多的话没说，也有太多的话说不出来，如果彼此都懂得，那么就算时光不回，也不算懊悔。只是可惜，可惜这样的美好时间，他俩只是共度了一年不到。

靳中明在林光走后学会了拒绝，后来八九年他出面解决祸乱，用强硬的手段打开了自己的仕途，平坦而锦绣，路的尽头他和林光两个人握手笑的春风得意。只是那时候两人都已有家室，克制的仿佛在遥远的莫斯科从未相见。

“你回去之后要做什么？”  
“可能……做个工人吧，我想在水电站工作。”

列车在平原上呼啸而过，彼时林光坐在火车厢里看着靳中明送他的微型手风琴，后来苏联解体那天，林光给靳中明打了个电话，平稳的呼吸，什么也说不出的哑掉的喉咙。  
他们再也不能高声歌唱《喀秋莎》穿过树林，不能举着伏特加的玻璃瓶坐在河边振臂高呼，不能在工厂里谈笑。  
再也不能回去了。

青春的时光一切诚可待，只是过去了就不再重来。

千禧之交的那天靳中明突然想起自己在莫斯科工厂休息间隙抬起头，窗外的雪花洋洋洒洒，他不过就是在苏联呆了一年，却恍若一生。刻骨铭心的那句“来日方长”终于一语成谶。他们都回到了祖国的电站里，为社会主义添砖加瓦，却始终遥望明天。

来日方长。  
永远都是，来日方长。


End file.
